


Overworked

by Bibblebubble



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibblebubble/pseuds/Bibblebubble
Summary: Logan works himself to the bone





	Overworked

Logan knew what he was doing wasn't healthy, but he did it anyway. How many times had he told the others to stop doing exactly what he was doing? He would tell them to take a break and get some rest, because that was the healthy thing to do. He said these things because he cared about the others, but he wouldn't take his own advice because he didn't care about himself. He knew he was far less important than Thomas's productivity. Putting out content was more important than Logan's well being and Logan knew it. So Logan pushed forward, he didn't take breaks. He didn't sleep, or eat (even though Patton insisted on bringing meals to him), and he stopped showering because it cut into the time he could be working on the upcoming video. The only only breaks he would take were to use the bathroom because that was the one thing he couldn't control, but even those breaks became few and far between. When he finished he made his way down to show the others what he had done. He called the others into the living room excited to share his work, but as soon as the others entered he was met with looks of concern. “Lo, are you okay? You look exhausted.” Patton asked worried. 

“Not only that but you reek, specs,” Roman added. 

“Roman could have said that better but he's not wrong Logan. Are you okay?” Virgil said.

“None of that is important, I finally got my work done! I… uh    I…” Logan couldn't finish, his vision began to blur, and he was light-headed. Then he passed out. Chaos ensued as the others were freaking out. Patton tried his best to keep anxiety calm and the situation under control. He asked Roman to carry Logan to his bed to let Logan get some sleep. He then invited Virgil to help him cook a light meal for Logan because he assumed the logical side had not eaten in a while. When Logan woke up he was surrounded by the others. He began to panic, thoughts swirling around about his work and the deadline for the video. He was promptly shushed by Roman who pulled up a tweet they had Thomas post about how the update will be late. Logan was about to panic more until Virgil started reading all the comments from fans about how he should take his time, not worry too much, and how they care more about his mental health than getting a new video. Logan started to cry, he didn't think he deserved all of this support but he got it anyway. His fans cared about him and so did his famILY. The others pulled him in for a group hug and Patton whispered in his ear that if he ever pulls something like this, he will physically fight him. Logan laughed for the first time in a long while. They stayed that way until Roman made a comment about him stinking and Logan herded them out so he could take a long needed shower.


End file.
